


Наваждение

by Dru_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: — Найди себе сверстника. С которым тоже понравится.— А ты тогда с кем будешь трахаться? — спросил Артем, когда Илья схватил портфель и направился к двери.— Вы, — поправил Илья. — Я все еще твой преподаватель.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Шантаж**  
_  
  
  
  
  
— Дальше вас пытать смысла не вижу, — вздохнул Илья. Снял очки, потер переносицу большим и указательным пальцами.  
  
В первой половине января усталость быстрее брала свое.  
  
Совсем недавно и в тазике с оливье что-то оставалось, и Марина разрешала утро начинать шампанским, а сегодня уже будь добр, тащи задницу на работу и штампуй по зачеткам отметки, смотри на бесконечные молодые лица — то опухшие с недавнего похмелья, то не в меру счастливые, то бледные от страха. Последние наблюдались, как ни странно, у отличников, которые «Улисса» по памяти цитировали и «За стеклом» препарировали так, будто писали его в соавторстве с Мерлем. Бездельники и потенциальные должники, напротив, ничего не боялись. Заходили в аудиторию уверенно и без робости, выкладывали зачетки на стол и — каждый без исключения — надеялись, что Илья вдруг улыбнется им счастливо и скажет: «А вам, да-да, именно вам, в честь прошедших праздников и авансом на день рождения, который у вас летом, автоматом поставлю пять!»  
  
Артем Алексеев и Сашка Нечаев, севшие отвечать в самом конце, только на это со своими скудными знаниями и уповали. Фантазия, конечно, хорошо работала — на двоих мастерски переврали роман Керуака. Илья даже заслушался.  
  
Но за старания балл не поднимешь.  
  
— Значит, так, — Илья вновь надел очки. Устало повел плечами: все-таки уже пять часов принимал экзамен, и то лишь у одной группы. — Обоим поставлю неявку, и прочь с глаз моих. Как выучите, приходите снова.  
  
— Пап! — возмутился Сашка.  
  
Илья кинул на него строгий осуждающий взгляд и мягко поправил:  
  
— Илья Константинович… — оглянулся, проверив, что в аудитории никого больше не осталось. — И если уж на то пошло, мог бы не позорить отца.  
  
— Мы учили, — вступился за друга Алексеев. Вальяжно облокотился о спинку стула и скользнул языком между тонких усмехающихся губ. Быстро, но Илья заметил. Как и тяжелый похотливый взгляд из-под густых темных ресниц. Грудь сдавило, словно металлической стяжкой — Артем скажет, Артем молчать не будет. Хорошо бы, наглости не хватило прямо при Сашке. — Поставьте хотя бы четверку.  
  
— Четверку? — смешок вырвался у Ильи сам собой.  
  
Артем неодобрительно покачал головой и — чертов нахал! — погрозил ему пальцем за спиной у Сашки.  
  
Илья почувствовал, как часто-часто стала пульсировать вена на виске.  
  
Схватил бы Алексеева за шкирку и вышвырнул за дверь, плевав на все. Но тогда мальчишка точно не станет держать язык за зубами, а Илья дорожил тем, что было поставлено на кон — работой, репутацией, мало-мальски доверительными отношениями с Сашкой, даже Мариной, что держалась при нем уже два месяца.  
  
— Александр, неявка, — твердо произнес Илья, кинув на Сашку такой взбешенный взгляд, что тот, хоть и собирался, не решился поспорить. — Выйди, подожди Артема за дверью.  
  
Сашка встал, дружески потрепал своего драгоценного Алексеева по плечу и вышел из аудитории, напоследок громко и театрально хлопнув дверью.  
  
Ишь, важная птица. Всыпать бы ремня для здорового испугу, только на нежного Алексашку в семье никогда руку не поднимали, а начинать в восемнадцать было уже поздновато.  
  
Как только ушел Сашка, Артем оживился, встрепенулся весь и вдруг ошпарил таким взглядом, что Илье стало душно и тесно — в чертовом пиджаке, выглаженном Маринкой накануне утром, в четырех стенах, в одном с Артемом помещении.  
  
— Илья Константинович, — позвал Алексеев почти шепотом. — Под столом принимаете?  
  
— Артем, — Илья старался, чтобы голос звучал ровно. И надеялся, что взгляд не выдаст ни страха, ни ответной ярости, потому что именно этого Алексеев и ждал. Более того — он этим упивался, облизывался и требовал добавки. — Оставь свои шутки. Надо хорошо готовиться к экзаменам.  
  
— Я и без подготовки могу, — промурлыкал Артем, языком толкнув щеку изнутри. Илья отвернулся, едва подавив в себе позыв поморщиться. Слишком ярко вставала перед глазами картинка предновогодней ночи. Слишком унизительна была собственная слабость под действием алкоголя. — Ну, что же вы, Илья Константинович? Сами же все знаете… Вы у меня первым были.  
  
— Что ты мне рассказываешь, Артем, — оборвал его Илья мрачно. — Видел я тебя с Родионовым… в туалете. Даже не заперлись.  
  
— Так это баловство. А с вами по-настоящему было, — Артем даже глазом не моргнул. Шашка тротиловая, а не мальчишка — ударная смесь внешней невинности и дикой испорченности. И как смотрит. Будто с потрохами сожрать хочет. — Илья Константинович, а я же даже без оценки могу.  
  
Артем встал, оперся ладонями о стол и наклонился прямо к его лицу. Без стеснения, без намека на такт или соблюдение субординации.  
  
— Ты меня ровно вдвое младше.  
  
— И что? — пожал плечами Артем.  
  
— Тебе перед Сашкой не стыдно? — Илья старался не устанавливать с Алексеевым зрительный контакт. Щенок, а глаза волчьи, голодные. И хватка у него звериная. На бедрах у Ильи до сих пор гематомы не сошли.  
  
— А вам перед Сашкой не стыдно? — усмехнулся Артем. — Легли под его лучшего друга без зазрения совести…  
  
— Ты меня вынудил, — прозвучало крайне глупо.  
  
Еще глупее, чем если бы Илья сам Алексеева разложил на столе в запертой аудитории.  
  
— Да? А по вашим стонам и просьбам не останавливаться и не скажешь, — наигранно удивился Артем. — Тогда прошу прощения. Увлекся. Знаете, так бывает, когда секс хорош…  
  
— Алексеев, — прервал его Илья с глубоким тягостным вздохом. Забыть о случившемся вышло лишь на время праздников. Кончился отдых, и начался Артем. Илья много первокурсников повидал на своем веку, но второго такого же наглого не назвал бы. Даже Алексашка со своим панибратством в учебное время не дотягивал. — Что ты хочешь?  
  
Артем не замялся и на секунду:  
  
— Взять вас на этом сто…  
  
— Пошел вон, — не выдержал Илья. Так ударил по столу, что отбил ладонь и даже Алексеева, этого непробиваемого монстра, заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Не пощажу Сашку, себя не пощажу, но чтобы какой-то сопляк мне тут…  
  
— Спокойно, Илья Константинович, — быстро нашелся Артем, улыбнувшись ему как ни в чем не бывало. — Не надо так переживать… — он взял свою зачетку и направился к двери. — Я все выучу и приду снова счастья попытать. До свидания.  
  
Илья проводил Алексеева взглядом и грешным делом пожалел, что не поставил ему тройку без права на пересдачу.  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Быт  
_**  
  
  
  
  
Алексашка Нечаев по случаю выходного дня изволил завтракать ближе к обеду. Помешивая овсянку, он лениво наблюдал за тем, как отец, которому предстояло принимать экзамен у очередной группы, суетливо перерывал кухонные шкафы.  
  
— Пап, а эта мымра к нам надолго прописалась? — как бы между прочим спросил Сашка, недовольно поглядев на оставленный на спинке стула шелковый халатик.  
  
— Марина? — уточнил Илья. Достал небольшой термос и критически его осмотрел. — А что тебе не нравится? Без нее накладно как-то. Она нам готовит, стирает, убирает…  
  
Сашка усмехнулся и с наигранной суровостью попенял ему:  
  
— Кто ж такую шикарную женщину до домработницы принижает?  
  
— Эту шикарную женщину кое-кто только что мымрой назвал, — парировал Илья. Открыл бутылку виски и стал переливать ее содержимое в термос. Жидкость весело забулькала о металлические стенки. — А если серьезно… с ней просто спокойно.  
  
— Какая скукотища, — вздохнул Сашка и поглядел с подозрением на термос, полный виски. — А ты чего это, прямо на работе накатывать собрался? Как-то непедагогично.  
  
— Не учи отца жизни, — с достоинством отрезал Илья и сунул термос в рабочий портфель. — Сегодня тяжелый день. Третья группа сдает. Да еще и у Алексеева твоего пересдача. А его бредни трезвым невозможно слушать.  
  
— Какой же он мой? — хохотнул Сашка. — Уж твой скорее. Только о нем и болтаешь.  
  
Илья крупно вздрогнул всем телом, передернулся. Кинул на Сашку колючий, полный неясной тревоги взгляд и тут же отвернулся. Занялся галстуком и, конечно же, немедленно в нем запутался.  
  
Сашка подумал, что неплохо бы Артема осадить и велеть ему не наседать так на отца. Вон уже, лица на нем нет от бесконечных Артемовых подколок.  
  
— Пап, а пап, — Сашка решил сменить тему: за друга и его беспардонность стало неловко. — Так что с мымрой-то?  
  
Марина в последнее время взяла за привычку рассекать по квартире в нижнем белье. Сашка смотреть на нее уже не мог. Сначала снятие напряжения в туалете дарило какое-то ощущение азарта, благо, что Маринка — женщина отца, а юношеская фантазия именно таким, запретным, и питалась. Но уже через неделю Сашке осточертело, да и дрочить хотелось в удовольствие, а не на жесткой крышке толчка по устоявшемуся расписанию.  
  
Отца же ничего не пронимало.  
  
Только улыбнется Маринке, ниже ее лица взгляд даже из любопытства не опуская, и ласково спросит, когда обед будет готов.  
  
— Что-что, — буркнул Илья, раздраженно стянул помявшийся галстук и швырнул на стул. — Живет себе, никому не мешает… Не отвлекайся, Алексаша, каша остынет.  
  
Илья подхватил портфель, рассеянно махнул ему рукой и вышел из кухни.  
  
«Уже и женщины его не интересуют, — кисло подумал Сашка, подрастеряв аппетит за этим разговором. — Совсем сожрала работа».  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Если бы…  
**_  
  
  
  
  
Илья все сделал, чтобы с Артемом наедине не оставаться.  
  
Выдал ему билет раньше ребят из третьей группы, посадил на галерку в надежде, что тот достанет телефон, скатает информацию и не станет его терзать своими байками. Да только это ожидаемо не сработало.  
  
Жалкая группка отличников отстрелялась, повалили хорошисты, потом их сменили двоечники с претензией на тройку. Уже и упущенные варианты отсидели свое под строгим взглядом Ильи, а Артем не спешил, старательно изображая мыслительный процесс — хмурился, смотрел задумчиво в окно, кончик ручки покусывал.  
  
Актер.  
  
— Алексеев. Садись отвечать, — когда за последним несчастным, отпущенным с натянутой тройкой, захлопнулась дверь, Илья сразу же его позвал. Попытался действовать как с пластырем — если побыстрее оторвать, можно избежать болезненных последствий.  
  
Но с Артемом проваливались любые тактики.  
  
— Илья Константинович, — тот хищно улыбнулся. Подошел, сел напротив и по-хозяйски закинул длинные ноги на стол. На Илью уставились шипастые подошвы его ботинок.  
  
— Сядь нормально, — тихо велел Илья.  
  
Почему-то в присутствии Артема его строгость и жесткость, что так давили на остальных студентов, мгновенно испарялись.  
  
— Не могу, — Алексеев капризно надул губы. Качнулся на стуле взад-вперед. — Я устал.  
  
Илья уже готов был схватить Артема за его темные патлы и с позором выкинуть за дверь. Только вечер уже, за дверью свидетелей не будет, да и Алексеев по комплекции раза в полтора больше него — такой сам кого хочешь выкинет.  
  
Поэтому Илья поднялся, толкнул фрамугу, достал из кармана пиджака пачку красных «Мальборо» и прикурил одну. К черту все.  
  
— А мне можно? — встрепенулся Артем.  
  
— Еще чего, — Илья глянул на его билет. — Отвечай по постмодерну.  
  
— Постмодерн — это что-то после модерна, — радостно отозвался Артем. Посмотрел на расстегнутый ворот его рубашки, губешку прикусил. — А вы без галстука сегодня. Замучил официоз?  
  
— Это все, что ты смог надумать по билету за два часа? — хмыкнул Илья, старательно игнорируя высказывания не по теме. Табачный дым приятно горчил на языке, а в голове стало чуть мутнее. — Прискорбно, Алексеев. Ты же такой фантазер.  
  
— А я о другом фантазировал, — Артем аккуратно поставил стул на все четыре ножки и поднялся.  
  
Илья машинально отпрянул, но Алексеев был уже тут как тут. Прижался всем телом, крепко схватил за ту руку, в которой Илья держал сигарету.  
  
— Мур.  
  
Илья подумал сначала, что ослышался, но Алексеев так и сказал. Серьезно и четко, а потом поцеловал. Впился в его губы, глухо рассмеялся прямо в рот, скотина. Положил ладонь ему на пах и так сильно сжал, что чуть слезы не брызнули из глаз.  
  
Илья чертыхнулся, обронив сигарету.  
  
Он мог бы оттолкнуть Алексеева. В конце концов, просто не отвечать. Все было бы так просто, если тяжелое дыхание Алексеева и грубая ласка его руки сквозь ткань брюк вызывали бы отвращение или ненависть.  
  
— Потуши… — только и выдавил Илья едва слышно, когда Артем вцепился в его горло рукой и перешел поцелуями на шею.  
  
Алексеев вдавил тлеющий на полу окурок подошвой, не отвлекаясь от дела. Запустил холодную ладонь под резинку его трусов, принялся дрочить — грубо, без оглядки на то, что делал Илье больно.  
  
А Илье только это и требовалось.  
  
— Артем…  
  
Может, то, что Илья позвал его по имени, сыграло роль. Но Алексеев поднял голову, взглянул на него шальными мутными глазами.  
  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Илья в который раз. Так устало и обреченно, что Артем смягчился и улыбнулся:  
  
— Ты.  
  
Фамильярность его уже перестала поражать.  
  
— Ты же совсем еще щенок, — рассмеялся Илья. Сам над собой. Взрослый состоявшийся человек, как же. Такие не подставляются под юнцов, не позволяют себе подобных глупостей и вольностей. — Артем, тебе же восемнадцать.  
  
— Я вырасту, — ответил Алексеев упрямо.  
  
Зло сверкнул глазами — за живое задело.  
  
— А я состарюсь, — ровно произнес Илья, попытавшись его оттолкнуть. Алексеев, зараза упрямая, не нашел ничего лучше, чем вцепиться в его член. — Ч-черт, Артем…  
  
Тот усмехнулся бесновато.  
  
— Тебе же хорошо тогда было, — сказал вкрадчиво. Вновь придвинулся ближе, гладить стал, будто уговаривать. — Я тебе нравлюсь… — носом провел по подбородку. — Нравлюсь же?  
  
— Детский сад, Артем, — Илья резко отстранил его ладонь, застегнул ширинку. — Мне, как и тебе, понравился секс.  
  
— Ну и что? — удивился Алексеев.  
  
— А то, — Илья поднял окурок и скомкал его в бумажной салфетке. — Найди себе сверстника. С которым тоже понравится.  
  
— А ты тогда с кем будешь трахаться? — спросил Артем, когда Илья схватил портфель и направился к двери. Внутри с предательски громким бульканьем перекатился так и не початый термос с виски.  
  
— Вы, — поправил Илья. Дернул ручку, на мгновение обернувшись на Артема. И зря сделал — от взгляда Алексеева все тело как током прошибло. Наваждение гребаное. — Я все еще твой преподаватель. Будь добр, к следующей пересдаче выучи билеты…  
  
  
  
  
  
 _  
 **Завтра это так далеко**_  
  
  
  
  
  
А Артем все выучил к началу нового семестра.  
  
Нарываться на пересдачу с комиссией не решился, а вот Илье все с небывалым воодушевлением рассказал. И про Вульф, и про Голдинга, и даже дополнительный вопрос о Борхесе его не потопил.  
  
— Ну что же, Алексеев, — Илья подтянул к себе его зачетку. — Думаю, четверки ты теперь достоин.  
  
— Четверки? — ножка стула, на котором Артем качался, противно скрипнула об пол. Алексеев сощурился опасно. Глаза его не врали никогда — стало быть, действительно выучил, не скатал.  
  
— А на пятерку только под столом, — весело подмигнул ему Илья. Настроение вроде поднялось — Алексеева теперь предстояло видеть куда реже, и в то же время сожаление слегка кольнуло под сердцем. Слегка.  
  
— А, ну так бы сразу и…  
  
— Артем, а ну вылезь оттуда! Я пошутил.  
  
— Обломщик…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Марина, оставив в прихожей шлейф дешевеньких духов, ушла на работу в свой маникюрный салон.  
  
А Артем и Сашка заперлись в комнате последнего и на полную катушку врубили музыку. «К семинарским готовиться будем», — сказало нежное дитя с невинной улыбкой, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом Ильи. Ага, как же. Судя по звукам, что рвались из подаренных Сашке на Новый год колонок, они там вызывали демонов, а не прозу Бунина изучали.  
  
Илья мешать не стал.  
  
Ушел к себе — звукоизоляция творила чудеса и позволила спокойно устроиться с книгой на кровати. Правда, едва он успел дочитать до конца первой главы, как дверь тихо скрипнула и внутрь комнаты проскользнул Артем.  
  
— Ты что здесь… — у Ильи, резко подобравшегося к изголовью, слов не нашлось от испуга и волнения, пришедшего по неожиданности. Его вдруг поразила, будто громом, единственная мысль: от Алексеева невозможно отвязаться. Не-воз-мож-но.  
  
Это наваждение и под землей настигнет.  
  
— Тише, — Артем даже не потрудился объясниться. Закрыл дверь на щеколду, стянул толстовку через голову. — Сашка думает, я в магазин за чипсами погнал.  
  
Алексеев забрался на кровать, отнял у Ильи книгу. С силой вжал в матрас запястье его взметнувшейся было руки. Наклонился и больно, до темных пятен перед глазами, укусил в плечо.  
  
— Ненормальная… псина… — забрыкался Илья, пытаясь оттолкнуть Артема. А тот, будто изгаляясь, посмеивался, мягкими, едва ощутимыми поцелуями кружа по свежему укусу. — Я же тебе сказал… найти себе…  
  
Артем встряхнул лохматой головой, приподнявшись.  
  
— Я уже тебя нашел, — сказал он сердито. — Ты заебал, Илья… Есть у меня другие, сверстники. Но хочется мне тебя, а тебе хочется меня, что ж теперь поделать?  
  
— Расхотеть? — предложил Илья с грустным смешком.  
  
А сам только на губы Артема и смотрел. Тонкие, улыбчивые.  
  
Сердце ныло.  
  
Хотелось, конечно, хотелось. Но разве можно так? Разве можно себе позволять?  
  
— Давай последний разочек, а? — Артем легонько боднул его лбом в подбородок. Прижался губами к бьющейся жилке на шее Ильи и пробубнил, щекоча кожу горячим дыханием: — Чтоб до неба в алмазах. Тряхнем твоей стариной, а?  
  
— Не забывайся, — сухо сказал Илья.  
  
— А ты уже не мой препод, — радостно сообщил Артем, целуя ниже, ключицу покусывая. Расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц домашней рубашки, лизнул твердый сосок, заставив Илью вздрогнуть и выгнуться. Чувствительное тело подводило, не иначе, но выпутывать себя из рубашки и штанов он Артему уже не мешал, а помогал. — Так, дяденька какой-то из универа.  
  
— Артем.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У тебя когда-нибудь рот закрывается?  
  
— Только когда в нем твой чл…  
  
— Так бери уже.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Что слышал...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Тело после вчерашнего ныло, и Илья ни на секунду не пожалел, что взял себе отгул на работе. Высидеть две пары на жестком стуле напротив полсотни хмурых поутру лиц студентов вряд ли бы оказалось ему под силу.  
  
Алексашка убежал на учебу, что-то беззаботно напевая себе под нос. Маринка, собрав три здоровенные сумки, уехала на недельку к родителям в соседний город.  
  
А Илья все лежал в кровати, поддавшись утренней ленце, и вертел в руках телефон. Наваждение, прихоть. И сердце трепыхалось, как раньше, в подзабытом уже сумасшедшем темпе.  
  
На дисплее отображалось сообщение:  
  
«Когда следующий последний раз?»


	2. Chapter 2

Что подарить ребенку на девятнадцать лет?

Своему-то ладно, Илья загодя купил Сашке вожделенный ноутбук и успокоился. С Артемом дела обстояли сложнее — Илья даже примерно не представлял сферу его интересов. Не потому, что они не общались между собой, хотя на разговоры с их страстью потрахаться времени действительно оставалось мало, а потому, что Артем менял предпочтения со скоростью несущегося на полном ходу токийского поезда.

Сегодня ему нравились «бродилки» и он душу готов был отдать за новый диск какой-нибудь компьютерной игры. Завтра он ударялся в активный спорт, бегал по утрам в местном парке и до изнеможения гонял в баскетбол с друзьями. Потом увлекался волонтерством и таскал с улицы грязных жалобно мяукавших котят, но, отдав последнего в хорошие руки, уже мчался на актерские курсы и собирался участвовать во всех постановках студенческого театрального кружка. Когда это чудище заявило, что очень хочет стать морским пехотинцем, Илья просто плюнул на попытки найти хоть один постоянный Артемов интерес.

Был один, конечно.

Но не дарить же Артему на день рождения себя. Желательно раздетого, заведенного и на все готового.

— А почему нет? — удивился Алексеев, когда Илья, так и не сообразивший ничего к знаменательной дате, поделился с ним своими соображениями.

Маринка улетела с подругами в Турцию по горящим путевкам, а Сашка гостил у бабушки за городом. Артем пять дней назад незаметно прописался у Ильи, нимало не смущаясь периодических попыток выставить его за дверь со словами «родители же потеряют».

— Мне нравится твоя идея, — Артем, разомлевший после горячего душа, шатался по спальне в одном полотенце. — Лучше не придумаешь.

Алексеев подошел совсем близко и поднял ногу, поставив ее на край кровати. Илья, стоически пытавшийся отобрать материал для коллоквиума, завис, разглядывая его бедро, показавшееся из-под махрового полотенца, красивую рельефную икру.

Полотенце вдруг сорвалось, соскользнуло на пол, и чисто выбритый пах Артема оказался прямо напротив. Илья не собирался смотреть, но не удержался. Почти полностью открывшаяся головка, тяжелые яйца, такая соблазнительно пухлая венка на крупном стволе — черт подери, как же Илья мечтал огладить все это языком, пройтись по сокровенному губами. Но отдавался на власть чужой инициативы он чаще, чем проявлял ее сам. Мешали стыд и боязнь что-то сделать не так.

Артем рассмеялся и отвел ногу чуть дальше. Красовался, гаденыш мелкий.

Илья сглотнул.

— Давай ты подаришь мне хороший минет, — предложил Алексеев. — Еще ни разу не перепало. Отсосешь, а?

— Что, прямо вот так? — хрипло переспросил Илья, с трудом переведя взгляд на лицо Артема. В его потемневших глазах плескалось вожделение, от которого каждый раз замирало сердце — разве можно его, Илью, мать вашу, так сильно хотеть? — Как-то неромантично.

— Ого. Тебя на романтику потянуло! — усмехнулся Артем. — Если хочешь, можешь спеть мне балладу. А потом отсосать.

— Может, мне тебя лучше нагнуть? — пробурчал Илья. — Тоже, между прочим, ни разу такой радости не перепало.

Артем дурашливо фыркнул, и Илья сухо переспросил:

— А что такого?

— Я вообще не понимаю, — покачал головой Артем, — как ты можешь быть сверху. Как мог быть с той же Маринкой. Если ты просто создан для того, чтобы быть подо мной.

Илья не нашелся, что на это ответить. Не хватило запала для ответного остроумия, и он просто раскрыл книгу, вернувшись к чтению. Артем, конечно же, такт проявлять не стал. Отбросил книгу, опрокинул Илью на спину и потянул с него домашние штаны.

— Ку-у-уда опять за книжки, — Алексеев навалился на него всем телом. Голый, разгоряченный и ненасытный. Встрепанный и чудовищно красивый от той сладострастной энергии, что била из него ключом.

Устоять же невозможно.

Илья обхватил его одной рукой за шею, крепко поцеловав в губы. Другую просунул между их телами и взял член Артема, принявшись его ласкать. Не так грубо и охуенно, как делали обычно ему, но медленнее, вдумчивее. Никуда толком не спеша и стараясь следовать за тем, что подсказывали реакции Артема. Тот выгнулся и чуть не захлебнулся стоном, стоило Илье с нажимом пройтись пальцем по уздечке. Глаза у него стали совсем темные, когда он прошептал:

— Только ты так умеешь…

— Что? — не понял Илья, не сбавляя темпа. Хотелось, чтобы его схватили, перевернули на живот и, не прося разрешения, засадили по самые яйца. Но выражение на лице Алексеева Илью так заворожило, что он забыл о собственных потребностях. — Дрочить?

Артем мазнул мокрым от пота лбом по его губам. Ластясь, содрогаясь от накатывавшего удовольствия.

— Делать мне так хорошо, — выдохнул он едва слышно. — Не останавливайся.

Илья бы и не подумал.

 

* * *

 

— Алексаш, как думаешь, отец твой Маринку любит?

— Да какой там… Он, кажется, ничего не любит. Литературу свою разве что. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто… Интересно вдруг стало.

— Ну-ну. Довольный ты какой-то в последнее время. Опять, что ли, с ребятами с потока по туалетам забавляешься?

— Неа. Больше таким не грешу.

— Почему это?

— Не знаю... Может, литературу тоже полюбил. Отцу же твоему нормально.

— Да тьфу на тебя, Алексеев… С тобой же невозможно серьезно разговаривать.

 

* * *

 

Номер класса «Люкс», потому что Илья не придумал ничего лучше банальной поездки за город. Вид на заледеневшее озеро и укутанные снегом сосны. Непогожие сумерки за панорамными окнами, метель и ветер в противовес уюту гостиной и жару массивного каменного камина.

Медвежья шкура в отблесках живого пламени.

Поверх нее полотенце. И Артём, расслабленно развалившийся после долгого заплыва в бассейне. Еще не обсохший как следует, с мокрыми темными волосами, завившимися крупными кольцами.

Артём заметил его взгляд, повернул голову.

— Ну, что ты? — улыбнулся, протянул руку. Дождался, когда Илья доверчиво протянет руку в ответ, резко опрокинул на себя и прижал, не давая подняться.

— Черт, ты же мокрый… — Илья поморщился, забрыкался вяло. — Отстань…

— Не отстану, — Артем распутал пояс его халата, развел полы в сторону. Обласкал взглядом тело Ильи, в предвкушении закусил губу. Снова в глаза посмотрел и вдруг нахмурился. — Ну что, блин, такое? Опять думаешь, что сделал дерьмовый подарок?

— Да, — сознался Илья. Поздно притворяться, что все в порядке.

Артем перекатился, подмял его под себя. Принялся поцелуями вести вниз по груди, покусывая кожу — ощутимо, до слабой тянущей боли, как Илья любил.

— Мне все нравится, — сообщил Алексеев и положил голову Илье на живот. Что за напасть творилась с этим мальчишкой, непонятно, но он до смерти обожал лежать вот так на Илье. Как довольный кот, которому только дай пригреться. — Что вообще может быть лучше, чем уединение. За сотню километров ото всех. С тобой… Да ты просто издеваешься — такие рожи корчить.

— Я мог бы что получше придумать, — пробурчал Илья.

Возбуждение мягкой теплой волной прокатилось по телу, приподнялся член. С этим мальчишкой у Ильи вставал столько раз за день, сколько не случалось, кажется, и в юности. Потому что хотелось постоянно. И в ответ — такое же пылкое необузданное желание.

— Неа, — Артем поднял голову, встряхнул, обрызгав влагой с волос, улыбнулся. — Прости, но второго себя ты бы при всем желании сделать не смог… А мне и одного хватает. Знаешь, чем богаты, тем и рады.

— Дурак, — рассмеялся Илья.

Приподнялся на локтях, поцеловал его в податливые губы. И вдруг понял, что сейчас получится. Что Артем будет благодарен, даже если он облажается.

— Ложись на спину, — велел Илья.

Артем удивленно приподнял брови, но послушался. А когда Илья устроился между его ног, даже не решился отпустить привычную остроту.

Илья с готовностью обхватил губами его налитую кровью головку. Пропустил за щеку, нащупал кончиком языка уздечку и скользнул по ней плавным круговым движением. Артем уязвимо дернулся, вжался затылком в пол. Издал хриплый тихий стон, подобрав под себя ноги. Илья не останавливался, языком мягко толкал его головку о слизистую щеки, самым кончиком проходился по маленькой щелке, нежил уверенно просто потому, что видел — ласка нравилась.

— Илья… — Артем толкнулся в его рот сам, вцепился в его волосы в попытке не то грубо погладить, не то склонить ближе. — Илья…

Тот выпустил головку изо рта, прижался губами к основанию члена, широко лизнул. Сам не зная, откуда в нем эта смелость — дразнить зверя — провел кончиком языка вверх по члену, едва уловимыми касаниями губ прошелся вкруг чувствительной донельзя головки, так и не обхватив ее.

Артема выгнуло, как под электрическим током.

Он распахнул глаза, посмотрел с такой обидой, что Илья сжалился и снова втянул головку в рот. Стал сосать сильнее, плотно обхватывая губами и чувствуя, как по телу Артема прошлась сладкая судорога.

— Х-хватит, изверг… — едва выдавил из себя Алексеев.

Отстранил голову Ильи, посмотрел мутными глазами. Подобрался ближе, обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал так глубоко, так упоенно, что Илью чуть не накрыло раньше времени.

Как он оказался под Артемом и почему его остановили, Илья уже не помнил. Только губы на пояснице, фирменный поцелуй-укус в задницу — ну, Алексеев же должен был что-то укусить в процессе — и проворный язык, ласкавший между ягодиц до звезд перед глазами и темной пелены, до поджимавшихся пальцев ног.

По обыкновению недолго растягивавшие его пальцы.

И член Артема, скользнувший в Илью, как к себе домой. Алексеев сделал две легкие, для разгона, фрикции, а потом стал брать с темпом, что не щадил обоих. До пошлых шлепков, до бесстыдных стонов, рвавшихся из Ильи. До глубоких царапин, которые Артем оставлял на его бедрах.

— Подожди, — выдохнул Илья, уперев ладони в пол в попытке найти опору. От чувства наполненности, от того, как охрененно сильно член Артема в нем проезжался по простате, его вело и бросало в дрожь в пьянящем вязком предчувствии оргазма.

— Не могу ждать, — прошипел Артем, держа его бедра и подаваясь в него глубоко, сильно, едва задерживаясь внутри на каждом новом толчке. — Сам завел, сука… Терпи теперь…

Долго терпеть Илья не смог.

Сжал его в себе и едва услышал собственный стон сквозь шум крови в ушах. Артем еще двигался в нем, когда он кончил на медвежью шкуру.

Алексеев поспел за Ильей в два долгих глубоких толчка и вышел из него, излившись в подставленный кулак.

Увлек за собой на теплый, разогретый камином пол и глухо рассмеялся. Обнял со спины, испачкав Илью в собственной сперме.

— Кого с днем рождения? — промурлыкал Артем ему на ухо. — Меня с днем рождения... Слушай, Илья…

— Что? — спросил тот, не открывая глаз.

Было просто тепло. И так спокойно в объятьях его сильных рук.

— А можно, мы так все мои дни рождения справлять будем? — Артем потянул зубами его мочку. — До конца моей жизни, а?

— До конца моей, ты хотел сказать, — усмехнулся Илья, пихнув его локтем под бок. — Потому что я такими темпами развалюсь еще до того, как мы твои двадцать пять отпразднуем.

— Илья…

— Что?

— Давай сойдемся на том, что за юмор у нас отвечаю я.

 

* * *

 

— Алексаш, а Алексаш…

— Да вы достали!

— Кто «вы»?

— Ну, давай. Спроси у меня, есть ли кто-то у Артема.

— Ты о чем?

— Нет у него никого. И если что, я сегодня ночую у подруги. Квартира будет свободна, но я вернусь к завтраку, а Маринка — к обеду. Так что советую быть в этом интервале уже хотя бы частично одетыми.

— Алексаш?..

— От меня ему привет передавай. И закрой за мной, па, а то ключи лень искать.


End file.
